Un experimento poco peligroso, al principio
by MVAsheraFire
Summary: Romana esta haciendo un experimento cuando se cruza con la renegada "The Rani" en Gallifrey, Romana confia en ella, pero es golpeada por al espalda, y su experimento es robado... One-Shot


Una joven Dama del Tiempo, de unos aparentes diecisiete años, caminaba con prisa por la Academia de los Señores del Tiempo, con algo de prisa, de pelo negro rizado, piel pálida y cuerpo fino, pero perfecto, vestida con un vestido simple, de color naranja oscuro, con un cinturón con el símbolo de la ancestral casa de Heartshaven, casa ligada a la casa Prydonian de Lungbarrow. La joven entra en un laboratorio con un golpe seco y contundente, allí había una mezcla color verde oscuro, al fuego de una llama azul, la Joven de nombre Romanadvoratrelundar (no seria demasiado conocida solo por Romana hasta sus viajes con el Doctor) estaba trabajando en un experimento de Biología Química, la joven apodada ya por sus compañeros y algunos profesores como la Dama de Hielo, o el prodigio de Heartshaven, ya dependiendo de quién se lo diga. Saco una bolsa con varios tipos de hierbas que había comprado en el Mercado Gallifreyan, para su experimento, un compuesto de metamorfosis, convertir un trozo de carne en una planta viva, ese era el objetivo del experimento, a la joven Romana se le ocurrió que podía ser bastante original para su trabajo de fin de curso, y iba en buen camino, convertía las células animales en vegetales, pero eran células muertas, sin vida, incapaces de actuar como un organismo vivo, esperaba que las plantas que había conseguido (o al menos, sus químicos) consiguiera una metamorfosis perfecta y viva. Mezclo las hierbas en el frasco y espero a la reacción, tardo apenas diez segundos en hacer la reacción esperaba, la mezcla se volvió de un color verde claro, con un toque azul. Siguió mezclando un poco mas hasta que la mezcla fue uniforme, creando una mezcla verde-azulada.

Recogió la mezcla en un cuentagotas, y la echo sobre un pequeño trozo de carne, tras una pequeña explosión, la reacción era la misma, había conseguido una hoja, la joven metió la hoja bajo un microscopio, tras un rato de examen, comprobó que era la misma reacción, la metamorfosis era perfecta, pero seguían siendo células muertas, el objetivo era que crease una planta viva de un trozo de materia animal cualquiera, pero a efectos prácticos, lo que pretendía era, aparte de la metamorformosis, quería "resucitar" las células para crear materia vegetal útil con materia animal muerta y sin utilidad. En la cara de la joven se veía un cierto nivel de estrés al no conseguir lo que ella quería, empezaba a pensar que era imposible, pero la joven Romana no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Tomo una muestra de su experimento para a ver si era capaz de saber lo que le faltaba, pero para ella parecía estar todo en orden, pero no conseguía el resultado esperado.

Mientras la joven Romana hacia su experimento, no muy lejos del laboratorio en el que trabajaba, una Dama del Tiempo exiliada recogía un par de materiales que necesitaba para sus experimentos en un planeta casi inhabitado, llamado Miasimia Goria, el cual para todo el mundo parecía pasar desapercibido, pero no paso desapercibido para la exiliada Rani, conocida anteriormente como Ushas, al menos mientras realizaba sus estudios en Gallifrey, antes de su exilio tras un pequeño problema con uno de sus experimentos, ya que el mismo agredió al Presidente y se comió a su mascota, aun así ella seguía volviendo a Gallifrey cuando lo necesitaba, al fin y al cabo, en Gallifrey encuentras de todo para una maquina del tiempo,y ya que los señores del tiempo tenían el monopolio de la mecánica temporal, la renegada necesitaba volver cada vez que necesitaba una pieza o un elemento químico que solo exista en el planeta brillante de los siete sistemas, pero la Dama del tiempo tenia un as en la manga, un distorsionador biológico, un aparato pequeño, pero capaz de engañar a cualquier aparato de detención biológica, especialmente creado para evitar que las alarmas de la ciudadela saltaran a su presencia, aunque, obviamente su TARDIS, una tipo 80, de las utilizadas por la Agencia de Intervención Celestial, de segunda mano, comprada a un ex-agente con problemas económicos, para ser claro, un verdadero chollo, también pasaba desapercibida por los sistemas. Rani caminaba con una camiseta y un pantalón de un gris brillante, unas botas de tacón a conjunto y en su mano derecha, una pulsera bastante llamativa, con la tranquilidad que como quien dice, la define, ella buscaba un químico que solía ser guardado en uno de los laboratorios de la Academia, casualmente en el que la joven Romana hacia su experimento de metamorfosis biológica. Rani, antes de entrar, vio que había alguien, así que se oculto tras la puerta cotilleando lo que hacia la joven Dama del tiempo, vio que en un momento, Romana cogía el elemento que ella necesitaba, era una especie de estabilizador de la materia biológica, un elemento propio del planeta, desconocido para las demás razas del universo, pero muy útil para un Señor del Tiempo, ya que era una de las pocas cosas que podían estabilizar una regeneración fallida, o inestable, de todas todas, Rani lo necesitaba para su experimento de vida alienígena en Miasimia Goria, para estabilizar su biología, y Romana esperaba que el químico la ayudase para su experimento de metamorfosis biológica, aunque Rani, para si se reía por el intento de hacer semejante experimento con ese elemento, porque los señores del tiempo solo conocían por un uso para el... y no era para lo que lo estaba usando la joven Dama del Tiempo. Cuando Romana mezclo los ingredientes se produjo tal explosión que Romana acabo cerrando la puerta con su cuerpo que había sido empujado por la explosión, golpeando a Rani en toda la cara, ella retrocedió y, algo enfadada con la joven Dama del Tiempo, entra intempestivamente en el laboratorio.

**-¡Maldita niñata patosa, hasta un humano no mezclaría esos dos químicos!, ¿en que estabas pensando?** -exclamo Rani nada mas encontrarse a la vista de Romana, que estaba sacudiéndose cuando Rani entro en el laboratorio, Romana apenas sabe como reaccionar ante el comentario de la mujer, al fin y al cabo, tenia razón, eso era visto, el químico era muy inestable y no se podía mezclar a la ligera, solo fue capaz de asentir levemente antes de mediar palabra con la mujer.

**-Pensé que no provocaría tal explosión, además de que pensé que me ayudaría en mi experimento** -se explico Romana con media sonrisa, intentando tomárselo con optimismo, quizá demasiado forzado, Rani lo noto, pero ella al oír la palabra "experimento" se intereso mas por el experimento de la joven Dama del Tiempo que por su tono de desesperación, en el rostro de Rani figuraba una sonrisa entre curiosa y una de científica a la que se acababa de ocurrir su próximo plan malvado, Romana al verla se extraño, pero vio en la mujer la oportunidad de arreglar su experimento, así que sonrió y asintió a la mujer, mientras Rani se acercaba a la mezcla y la examinaba curiosa, Romana mira curiosa a la Dama del Tiempo sin ni siquiera conocer su nombre, de alguna forma, Romana entendía que si no habían aparecido los guardias aun, ella no era peligrosa, asi que le dejo hacer. Tras un rato, Rani mira a Romana con una sonrisa.

**-Increíble, no se me había ocurrido tal cosa, pero...** -Rani se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de segundos, en los cuales Romana adopto una aptitud curiosa ante la Dama del Tiempo, aun desconocida para ella **-No puedes pretender resucitar las células con el químico, seria más fácil que lo probaras con un organismo vivo** -comento Rani con media sonrisa malvada y mirando a la joven de reojo, Romana se sorprendió demasiado que tiro uno de los cacharros de cristal, Rani la miro con cierta curiosidad, pesando, en su lógica, que no había dicho nada tan... malo como para que la joven reaccionara de esa manera.

**-Un... un organismo vivo?** -pregunta Romana algo asustada **-No... No lo había pensado, además es poco... **-Romana pensó durante unos segundos la palabra adecuada, era una palabra que mucha gente desconocía o apenas utilizaba, Rani sonrió entre dientes y se rio con un tono que recordaba a la mala de los cuentos de Hadas Gallifreyan, eso pensó Romana al oírla.

**-¿Ético?** -susurro en forma de pregunta mientras seguía riéndose entre dientes, se acerco lentamente a Romana, y le acaricio el rostro con media sonrisa, entre alegre y picara, Romana no entendía a que venia eso por parte de la Dama del Tiempo **-¿Qué importa la ética si puedes impresionar con tu formula única? Te lo juro, es única.** -comento Rani en un susurro a pocos metros de Romana, poniéndola nerviosa, en Gallifrey nadie ponía pegas a una relación homosexual, pero no se solía enseñar eso, eran más dados a enseñar a los jóvenes la típica relación para preservar la especie, la heterosexual.

**-¿Quién eres?** -pregunto Romana mientras Rani dejaba pasear sus manos por el cuello de la Dama del Tiempo, con una respiración entrecortada, Rani sonrió y susurro su nombre, el nombre que había adoptado después de sus estudios en Gallifrey, _"Rani"_ **-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No eres una estudiante? ¿Me equivoco?** -pregunta Romana cuando la mano derecha de Rani se encontraba en la mejilla de Romana, Rani se las arreglo para que la joven Dama del Tiempo se acercara a ella, pegando parte de su cadera con la de ella, mientras negaba con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Romana que ella tenia razón, ni era estudiante ni tenía porque estar ahí, igualmente Romana, ya descentrada, se dejo llevar durante un rato... muy corto.

**-Hagamos la prueba, ¿te parece?** -dijo Romana escapado de Rani de manera veloz, volviendo a su ser relajado y amable, mientras Rani suspira y añadía una sonrisa falsa **-Creo que...** -dijo Romana mientras buscaba en un compartimento **-Ajam** -dice mientras muestra una jaula, y dentro de ella, un ratón, Rani sonrió y se acerco a Romana mientras arrastraba con ella el químico creado por Romana para la metamorfosis del animal en una planta, Romana miro a Rani sin estar aun no muy convencida, no estaba segura de que su tutor Braxiatel aceptara un proyecto tan poco ético, pero si salía bien, a Romana le servía... y a Rani.

Romana hecho el liquido sobre el ratón, digamos sobre el diez por ciento del contenido del frasco que contenía la mezcla y este reacciono, pero de forma muy violenta, empujando a Rani y a Romana contra el armario que tenían detrás, golpeando a Romana fuertemente en la base del cráneo, dejandola en estado de semi inconsciencia, Rani fue la primera en ver que había sido una reacción positiva en un ochenta por ciento, la planta parecía viva, pero antes de nada, Rani se aseguro de que la joven, de la cual no sabía su nombre, y realmente a ella poco le importaba eso, ahora mismo buscaba solo una cosa, el químico estabilizador, y para que mentir, tenía una idea para usar el químico de Romana con otros fines, fines algo más… perversos.

**-¿Estás bien?** -pregunto Rani agarrando a Romana por debajo de una pequeña herida que se le abrió a la joven Dama del Tiempo en la base del craneo, Romana apenas reaccionaba, pero estaba consciente, cosa que por una parte alegro a Rani, pero más por el interés por la formula de la joven, que por su propio bienestar, al fin y al cabo, ¿que le importaba a ella la Dama del Tiempo?, solo tenía interés en la formula, Romana con la mirada medio perdida y jadenado por la impresión, pasados unos diez segundos y, intento levantarse, con la ayuda de Rani consiguió apoyarse en la mesa, Rani se coloco delante de ella, agarrándola por la cintura con ambas manos, Romana llevo una mano a la herida de su cuello, concretamente la derecha, pero Rani, con su derecha, le cogió la mano y la beso, a Romana todo eso le vino por sorpresa, no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco le pareció desagradable, de una forma o de otra, le gustaba, Romana cerró los ojos al notar los labios de Rani sobre los suyos, así que no vio que Rani los tenia abiertos y en ellos se veía que para ella todo esto era un juego, algo quería, y el beso era para conseguirlo, lo que quería era evidente, la formula completa.

Rani se separo de Romana y rebusco entre algunos apuntes busco una lista con algunos ingredientes tachados **-¿Es esta la formula? **–pregunto Rani mirándola con una mirada fría, como si esperara a que algo le pasase a la Dama del Tiempo, Romana aun inocentemente, asiente a Rani y ella guarda la formula, Romana intenta impedírselo, pero se le va la cabeza, y casi se va contra el suelo, pero se apoyo en la mesa, quedando apoyada solo por sus brazos un una pierna, la otra apenas recibía respuesta motriz, mientras Rani cogía el químico estabilizador y la formula de Romana, la joven Dama del Tiempo noto como empezaba a costarle cada vez mas mantenerse de pie.

**-¿Qué me has hecho? ¿QUE ME HAS HECHO?** –la segunda vez grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, estaba claro que se había pensado lo que no era de Rani, al fin y al cabo, su mirada la delataba, pero ella las ignoro por el bien de su experimento, pero parece que la próxima vez debía preguntar detalles antes de dejar que alguien la ayudara por las buenas.

**-Respira despacio preciosa, en un par de minutos, no podrás mover un solo** **musculo** –dijo Rani, ella cogió un trozo de papel y se limpio los labios, así Romana entendió lo que había hecho, ella había puesto un veneno en sus labios por si alguien le ponía resistencia. **–También olvidaras haber hecho el químico y haberme encontrado contigo, Bye Bye **–dijo Rani, Romana a pesar de todo sonrió, y pulso su muñeca, en la cual había una pulsera, regalo de su tutor Braxiatel, el cual le dijo_ "Si te pasa algo, púlsala", _a pesar de lo poco que lo apreciaba, decidió hacerlo, ¿qué otra alternativa tendría?, se desmayo poco después de pulsar su pulsera, por completo, Rani salió corriendo de allí, pero al salir del laboratorio, apenas a unos dos metros de el, choco con alguien, que reconoció en gran medida, por ser el hermano mayor de su compañero de la Deca, Theta Sigma, Irving Braxiatel. **-¿Braxiatel? **–pregunto Rani, estúpidamente, Braxiatel la reconoció también, pero él se extraño mas de la presencia de esa Dama del Tiempo en la Academia, pero Rani en lugar de mantener una charla con el, corrió para desaparecer de Gallifrey de una vez, le daría un buen uso al quimico, unas minas terrestres le serian útiles en cualquier ocasión, Braxiatel activo la alarma y fue al laboratorio donde había recibido el aviso de Romana, no podía permitirse que fuera dañada, no hasta el momento oportuno, aun era muy joven, así que la socorrió, se la llevo en brazos a la enfermería a la voz de… _"Como haya manipulado la Imprimación, será mi fin"._

Romana despertó al día siguiente, Braxiatel estaba a su lado, obviamente ella se extraño al ver a su tutor tan interesado en ella, tampoco no entendía que hacia allí, estaba confusa y intento levantarse. **–Para, necesitas descansar, ¿te acuerdas de algo de lo que ha pasado en el Laboratorio Cinco?** –pregunto Brax curioso por su estado, y comprobar que sus sospechas eran correctas, había sido envenenada por el genio de Ushas, esa joven que casi arruino la Graduación de su hermanito pequeño con una rata gigante. Romana negó con la cabeza y alzo su mano derecha hasta la herida que notaba en el cuello, se extraño y miro a Braxiatel algo asustada, a pesar de todo, no tenía muchos más "amigos".

**-¿Qué ha pasado? No me acuerdo de nada, ni siquiera sé que hacía en ese laboratorio…** -dijo Romana, abrió los ojos rápidamente al acordarse de una cosa **–Mi proyecto…** -dijo, Brax evito que se levantara a toda prisa, le acaricio el rostro y la tumbo en la cama.

**-Mira, no te preocupes, tu descansa, solo eso, no te preocupes por nada** –dijo Brax en un hilo de voz, Romana estaba confusa, pero también cansada, asi que se tumbo y descanso, mientras Braxiatel se aseguraba de que el plan de Pandora se llevara a cabo, al fin y al cabo, ella era el futuro de la Imperiatrix.

A Romana le esperaba un futuro brillante, y unas aventuras épicas.


End file.
